How Time Flies
by IMSLES
Summary: Tony is flying to Europe and meets a Marine that helps to pass the time.  Winning entry in the NFA Leaving on a Jet Plane challenge.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

HOW TIME FLIES

"Wake up. You're going to miss your flight," the hands shaking him weren't the gentle ones he longed for. "Come on let's get a move on."

Tony lifted his head still heavy with sleep. There was no light outside his window, so he knew it wasn't quite morning. "What time is it?" he yawned.

"Four AM. Now move it," the tone was one he recognized and rather than irritate the man further he got out of bed rubbing what sleep he could from his eyes.

He was almost to his bathroom when he heard, "Ten minutes!" His shoulders slumped as he entered. He managed a quick shower and was almost dry before he put his clothes on. His bag and ball cap waited by the door, so he picked them up and went down the stairs.

The front door was open and the car was running, so he sped up slamming the door behind him. The car began to back up as he shut his door. He quickly did his seat belt. 'When the man said ten minutes, he meant ten minutes.' Tony took a deep breath almost wishing he could've been left behind.

The ride to the airport was relatively quiet. The only conversation had been a short phone call confirming the flight plans and who'd be waiting at the airport on the other end.

When the car parked he grabbed his bag and pulled his Yankees cap over his head. His door was pulled open and an arm came in to take his arm and pull him out. "Don't dawdle!"

He was forced to almost run to keep up not wanting to get lost inside the airport. That had happened once when he was really little and it still scared him to this day.

Upon reaching the gate, he was directed to a seat. "Now here is your boarding pass. Stay here until they call your name." Seeing the frown forming on his son's face, Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. had a momentary bout of guilt. "Look Junior. I have to take care of some business and you have to stay with your uncle for a few weeks. You'll have fun with your cousin."

Tony screwed up his face. His cousin was a bully, but it didn't scare him; it just annoyed him. Pushing the brim of the cap down lightly his father stood and said goodbye. Tony watched as he spoke to the ticket taker and pointed over at him. He kicked his feet back and forth and wished he'd brought something to play with while he had to sit here waiting.

"Hey. How're you doing?" the soft voice startled him, but he looked up and smiled.

"Okay. Tired," he admitted. Sitting there was not helping to wake him up any.

"Would you like me to get you a pillow and a blanket?" she asked giving him a warm smile of her own.

He nodded not sure if it was something his father would've approved of, but she had offered. She returned and helped him get as comfortable as he could.

"So how old are you?" she asked as he tried to snuggle into the covers.

"Ten," he answered.

"Wow. You're going all the way to England by yourself and you're only ten," she sounded impressed, but Tony had heard similar lines since he was six. His dad and even his mom, when she had been alive, didn't have any qualms about sending him off on his own. So he'd learned to put on a brave front and smile at all the flight crew as they told him what 'a big boy' he was.

Fortunately he was tired and sleep overcame him, so he didn't have to put up any pretenses.

Gentle hands awakened him and that soft voice cooed at him. For a moment he thought it might be his mother, but he soon realized where he was. "It's time for you to board Tony." He stretched his arms and tried not to sigh. He picked up his bag as he got up from his seat and followed the young woman to the ramp. He handed over his boarding pass and made his way through to the plane.

The stewardess was waiting for him and led him to his seat. She took his bag and placed it into the overhead compartment.

"Thanks," Tony said politely thinking she was kinda pretty when she smiled warmly at him.

"You're welcome. If you need anything just ask and I'll see what I can do for you," she gave him a wink and went to settle some of the other passengers.

Tony hoped this wouldn't be like the other flights where they asked him if he wanted to check out the cockpit and give him the goofy pin with the wings on it. Not that seeing all the instruments wasn't cool, but he was getting too old for that form of attention.

He was glad he had a window seat. Currently he could see the baggage handlers tossing the suitcases onto the conveyor belt that pulled them up to the storage hold where another handler grabbed them and tossed them inside. In the distance he could see a couple of the baggage movers being driven around.

He sensed but didn't look that someone had taken the seat next to him. He'd find out soon enough who it was but he didn't want to miss out on the plane backing up and taxiing to the runway. He usually didn't watch the takeoff itself, finding the force hurt his head unless he closed his eyes.

"See anything good out there?" the curious neighbor asked.

Tony looked over smiling, "Just some people abusing the luggage. Makes me glad I brought mine with me."

"Me, too. I always travel light," the man answered. Tony noticed he was wearing a Marine uniform.

"Where ya headed?" Tony asked.

"I'm heading to Lebanon eventually. How about you?" the man asked him in turn.

"London. My Uncle Clive and my cousin Crispian are taking me in while my dad's taking care of his business."

It was clear from his sarcasm how Tony felt about his father's business.

"Is your uncle nice?" he asked.

"Sure. Crispian is rather a pain in the a… well you know."

The man smirked as the boy averted using bad language. "Hopefully it won't be too bad."

"It will be," Tony shrugged knowing it wouldn't make a difference anyway.

The man wasn't sure what to say to that, but admired the young boy for not making a fuss about going. He had to leave behind a little girl at home that was too young to be so brave. He tried not to think about her ever getting used to him going away even if it hurt to hear her cry when he did.

"So what's your name?" Tony finally mustered the courage to ask.

"Gibbs. How about you?"

"Tony," he answered smiling at the one name exchange. Most grownups were asking him to call them Mr/Mrs So and So or Sir/Ma'am.

"Nice to meet you Tony," Gibbs offered his hand to shake which Tony took and shook with confidence.

"You too," Tony replied as the plane began to back up. Tony returned to looking out the window. Gibbs remained quiet seeing that the boy was interested in what was happening.

When it came time to take off however, he saw the boy tense up and close his eyes. "You know if you relax it's not so bad. Here," he pulled out a pack of gum encouraging Tony to take a piece.

"Thanks," Tony began to chew and leaned back as they bounced along the runaway. He glanced out sideways through the window and saw the sky getting closer. It wasn't that bad after all. He turned and smiled at Gibbs, who gave him a short nod.

As the flight progressed Tony asked a question that he wasn't sure he should ask, but his curiosity got the best of him. Why aren't you flying with the rest of the Marines?

"I was home on leave and this is the best way to go back. If I had to get one of the military flights I'd have to wait on standby and I need to get back by tomorrow," he explained.

Tony nodded, but asked, "Who were you visiting at home?"

Gibbs smiled remembering some of the things he got to enjoy the past couple days, "I was with my wife and daughter."

"You have a little girl and you're going away to fight?" Tony asked almost accusingly.

Not put off by the anger Tony seemed to be expressing Gibbs calmly answered, "It's my job, Tony. I don't like to leave her and when I'm home I make the most of that time. They both know they're important to me, but it's my job to make sure to keep them and you and everyone else in the country as safe as possible."

Tony seemed to think about it. It didn't sound as selfish as he first thought it was. His dad only ever thought of himself. He nodded, "I guess that's pretty cool then."

Gibbs smiled and stopped himself from tussling the young boy's hair. He was a cute kid, but he got the sense he saw himself as too old for such affections. Not for the first time since he sat next to him, he wondered how his parents could send him off alone.

Sooner then expected they landed safely and he helped Tony with his bag. "Thanks Gibbs," he smiled turning to follow the stewardess off the plane.

"Good bye Tony. Try to have some fun," Gibbs waved. He watched as a man and young boy greeted Tony warmly. At least it looked like they were glad to see him. Before they turned out of sight, Tony looked back and gave him another smile and a wave.

Gibbs shook his head and pulling the straps of his duffle over his shoulders went to make his connecting flight.


End file.
